Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-263383 published on Sep. 26, 2001 describes a control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle. In this Japanese Patent Application Publication, the hybrid vehicle includes a first clutch disposed to connect and disconnect the engine to and from the motor, a second clutch disposed to connect and disconnect the motor to and from drive wheels and an automatic transmission. The hybrid vehicle is further provided with an engine-used drive mode in which the vehicle travels while the engine is included as an additional power source. For the engine to have a minimum revolution speed at which the engine is independently operable even in a low shift ratio, such as first gear and during extremely low vehicle speed travel (including the start of vehicle travel), the second clutch is slipped to secure an independent revolution (or a self-rotation) of the engine. That is, with the second clutch slipped, the engine is revolved at a revolution speed equal to or higher than an independent revolution speed (a self-rotation speed), while the drive wheels are revolved at an extremely low revolution speed.